


𝕷𝖆𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖓 | 𝕰𝖗𝖊𝖓 𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖌𝖊𝖗 𝖝 𝕽𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗/ 𝕷𝖆𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖓

by nottalyssabae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottalyssabae/pseuds/nottalyssabae
Summary: This is for my friend Lauren,Its kind of a Highschool AU.Mainly Eren X , but maybe a little of Jean :)I do not own the characters, they all belong to hajime isayamaI only own the plot of this modern AU!!
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 3





	𝕷𝖆𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖓 | 𝕰𝖗𝖊𝖓 𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖌𝖊𝖗 𝖝 𝕽𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗/ 𝕷𝖆𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖓

For my fellow friends, I hate u. joke ily Lauren, kremi, Zadie, ash, other ash, tiffany.   
Much Love Alyssa <3

LAURENS POV.  
My heads killing me, shit.  
Should’ve taken some water or something.  
I can’t be late, no, not on my first day, ive just back here, I can’t make a shitty impression.  
I sprint through the corridors, hoping maybe I’ll make it in time. Hopefully, Dr. Moblit won’t be too mad.  
Suddenly I come to a stop, slamming into someone, and dropping my books in the process, and falling face flat onto the floor.  
“Shit, shit, shit.” I cursed.  
“are you alright? I’m sorry if ive-” a masculine voice comes from above  
“its fine.” I cut them off.   
The smell of cologne almost instantly hits my face, its strong, but at the same time so very attractive, I look up at the teenage boy’s face, he was handsome, and I’d never regretted doing something so fast, and so much in my life.  
He had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes that twinkled, he was 6” and had to be about 60kg from the 6 pack clearly showing through his t-shirt, he reminded somewhat me of a childhood friend, just older, and… bigger? And much hotter.  
He holds out his hand, I take it, pulling myself up.  
“Sorry, Again.”   
“It’s alright.” I groan, rubbing the back of my head  
He seems to be caught up in some sort of trance.  
I mean he won’t stop staring at me, did he have some sort of problem?  
I mean I know i’m hot, but jeez this guy was taking it a step too far, I mean he wouldn’t even let go of my hand.  
“Lauren?”  
My eyes widen, how’d this random guy id just met today know MY name? Is he some sort of pedo? No. Stalker? Or maybe I knew this guy from somewhere but forgot…   
“Lauren… Ackerman?”   
Maybe if I pretended, I knew him, he would go away, not that I wanted him too…  
“Yeah?”   
“Its me! Eren,  
Eren Yeager.”  
My eyes widened, lips parted, my heart was beating 100 times faster than it was before...  
No way.  
“Small World huh!”  
“Y-Yeah!”  
“God ive missed you! What happened to you? You never reached out to us after you moved, Mikasa, Armin and I missed you!” He blurted out, his friendly expression never seeming to fail.  
“God! I’m so sorry, my parents didn’t want me keeping in contact!” I lied.   
“Ahh, its alright!” He laughed, pulling me into a hug, his cologne taking over my whole body and making my legs feel... weak...?  
“Well! Eren, I really must be going, I have Dr, Moblits class and I’m already late.” I groan, pulling away from the deep hugging position we were in.  
“No way!”   
“What...?” I question  
“I’m in that class too!”  
“Come on, we don’t want to be late, you said it yourself.” He Chuckled, his laughter sending chills down my spine. He pulls away from my hand, motioning to walk with him.   
We made it, about 30 minutes after class was supposed to start, turns out Eren isn’t great with maps and directions, PLUS this place is like a fucking maze. God. We must’ve looped around the high-school multiple times.  
“Andd we are here.” He laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.  
I smile, opening the door for him and we walk inside, Dr. Moblit stopping in his tracks and staring at us.   
“You’re both... Very late.” The man groans,   
“Take both of the seats at the very back and DON’T disturb me.” He sighs, heading back to his desk chair and placing his head down on the table, his brown hair messing up even more, and his glasses resting on the top of his head.  
Eren and I both walk up the aisle, walking past multiple sleeping teens, who clearly weren’t going to pass their exams this year.   
Finally, we make it to the back of the class, Eren taking the left seat, and me taking the right, I sit down next to him, taking out my book and my pen and starting to draw inside of it. Today I decided I was going to draw a rose.   
Suddenly the class door flings open, and Dr. Hanji comes flying in with two students, one, of which was my cousin, with a blonde? I think I heard my cousin mention them last year at a family dinner, they might have gone by the name of Yelena or was it Pieck?  
Can’t remember.   
Anyways what was Tiffany of all people doing with them? And since when did Tiffany dye their hair Black? God ive missed a lot.  
“DR. MOBLIT!!!”  
Dr. Hanji storms towards his desk, booping his nose and waving their hand over his face multiple times.  
“Out cold... HA” They laugh.  
“Well! I guess I’m teaching you all today!”   
Half of the class groans, the other half still asleep.   
I turn to Eren, hes facepalming.  
“Whats wrong with Dr. Hanji? They seem nice!” I question, staring at the brown-haired scientist, they had glasses and their hair was in a messy bun, and to be frank they looked like they hadn’t slept in weeks.  
Eren turns to me, grabbing me by the shoulders before quietly speaking.  
“They are CRAZY, last year they almost blew up the whole lab! And they made a whole freshman class decapitate a dead cockroach!” He exclaims, throwing his left hand around while shaking my other shoulder.  
My eyes widen, but they look so... harmless?  
RINGG!!   
Eren Smirks,  
“Saved by the bell.” He laughs  
“Come on, whats your next class?”   
The day goes by, turns out Eren had mostly all my classes, I also sat beside him at lunch, where Mikasa, Armin and I reunited and they filled me in on everything that id missed, it wasn’t much to be honest.  
“Ohh and! Eren and Jean HATE each other.”   
“Who?” I ask, lifting an eyebrow,  
“Him.” Armin lifts his hand and points it to a horse-like male, he has grey hair, and shaved into an undercut style, with the shaved portion being black. He has small, intense brown eyes, that look like they are staring into your soul.  
“He looks like a horse. Right Lauren?!” Eren Cackles, his laugh yet again sending shocks down my spine,   
Fuck, whats gotten into me.   
“I mean...”   
Lunch was fun, to say the least, the rest of the time Mikasa and I talked about how much we had all grown up, while Armin showed Eren this weird book he’d found.  
The next few periods flew by,   
PERIOD 1: BIOLOGY WITH DR. MOBLIT. ✓  
PERIOD 2: GYM WITH KEITH ✓  
PERIOD 3: GYM WITH KEITH ✓  
PERIOD 4: ART & DESIGN WITH MISS.RAL ✓  
PERIOD 5: HOME ECONOMICS MR, Bozado ✓  
PERIOD 6: ENGLISH MR. Schultz ✓  
PERIOD 7: FREE PERIOD ✓  
PERIOD 8: HISTORY WITH MISS REISS.

Period 8 had finally came, I was dreading this all day, Lauren Ackerman was NOT good at history.  
And the even worse thing was, there was no Eren, Mikasa OR Armin, so I was all alone. Pulling myself away from Eren and the others and heading to History was the worst feeling ever.   
Okay, inside this door could be my worst nightmare, or just a normal history class.  
What could go wrong?  
I walk into an almost full class, at the front of it we had two girls, one blonde long hair, and another with freckles, brown hair, she was giving me some dirty looks, whilst the other was all cheery.  
To the left of them was a blonde-haired guy, and a brown haired one, tall, stern, the other looked soft.   
Behind them was a blonde-haired girl, her hair was up in a bun, she looked some-what mad? But hey, nonetheless mysterious.  
Behind them was a bald guy beside... oh  
Jean.  
“You’re the new one, right?” A woman’s voice echoes.  
“Heyyyy, I’m talking to you?!” I feel a hand shake my side.  
“Hello? Are you deaf or something?”   
“Leave her alone Sasha.” A very masculine voice groans,  
The door suddenly slams shut, and multiple kids scramble to their seats, I turn to see a teacher, maybe in her late 20s, she struts towards me, her high heels making clicking sounds on the floor.  
“You. Sit at the back, beside Ponytail.” She points to a girl with light brown eyes and reddish-brown hair kept in a ponytail that reaches the base of her neck, she had bangs that were parted slightly on the right cascading down each side of her face and stopping around the middle of her neck  
I walk towards the back, placing my bag beside me and taking my seat beside the girl. She places her head down on the desk and starts sleeping, and Miss.Reiss starts talking about WW2.   
I dozed off, sleeping until the end of class,  
BRINGGG,  
I slam my head off the table, looking up to find myself staring at the same brown eyed guy Armin was talking about earlier.  
“The names Jean.”   
“jean Kirstein”  
He places a handout, gesturing for me to shake it,   
“And you want?” I asked.  
“You’re my partner? For the History project...  
…not that you were listening” Jean teased  
“Right. Great.” I Muttered, whispering the last part.  
“Alright, my house it is. Tonight at 7pm.” He pulls out his phone, pushing it into my hands, I raise an eyebrow, why was this man-child handing me his phone?  
“Your number idiot. So, I can text you the address.”   
I put in my number, and then hand him his greasy phone back, grab my bag and push past the brown-haired guy, heading to the door and opening it, taking my long-awaited exit.   
“Laurennn!” I hear someone shout from behind.  
I soon feel a hand on my shoulder, its Eren.  
“Hey!” I exclaim, excited to see him.  
“I waited for you; you took ages.” He jokes, giving me a light punch to the arm.  
“Sorry” I whine, “My History teacher put us in pairs.”  
“Oh, who’d you get?” He questions.  
This is another time I’m going to have to lie, shit, Eren I’m so sorry.  
“Don’t know the name, must’ve left before me.” I lie, gritting my teeth.  
“Oh! I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.   
Anyways, I had to ask you something!”   
“Hm?”   
“Mikasa and Armin and I are all having a party tonight, and since we haven’t seen you in years we were wondering if you wanted to come?” He grins,   
“Sure! Why not.” I laugh.  
A smile creeps upon his face, god hes so cute.  
“Great! Ill pick you up at 7! See you later Lauren!” and he was gone,   
Ping.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
One new message from.   
01838 12731  
Hey! Its Jean, just wondering if you’re still coming at 7?  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Oh shit.

 End of chapter 1.   
Sorry if its shit, I kind of threw it together at like 10-12am and then the rest in the morning, ill update it and it will probably get a few chapters, maybe like 3-6?   
P.S PLEASEE DON’T TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY, THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND LAUREN <3 

-Author Chan UwU baka!!!!! /j


End file.
